1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology, wireless mobile communication and information appliances have been rapidly developed and applied, to achieve more convenience, more compact and light volume and more user-friendly designs, various information products have changed from using conventional input devices such as key boards or mice to using touch panels. Based on different sensing types, a touch panel can be generally categorized into a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, an optical touch panel, an acoustic-wave touch panel, and an electromagnetic touch panel. In comparison to other touch panels, the capacitive touch panel is characterized by short response speed, favorable reliability, high definition, and so on. Therefore, the capacitive touch panel is widely used in the electronic products.
The capacitive touch panel constitutes a sensing array via a plurality of intertwined electrode lines (e.g., driving lines and sensing lines), so as to achieve a surface sensing. When a user contacts the touch panel with a finger, the touch panel determines a position in contact with the finger according to a capacitance change on the sensing array. However, parasitic capacitance can easily be generated at intersections of electrode lines in the conventional capacitive touch panel, which is disadvantageous to calculation of the touch position and leads to poor sensing sensitivity. Therefore, in order to reduce influence of parasitic capacitance, a distance between the electrode lines at the intersections is usually increased in a convention design. For instance, a thickness of an insulating material between the electrode lines can be increased. However, it may increase the manufacturing cost and a thickness of the touch panel. In contrast, in case parasitic capacitance is reduced by decreasing a line width of the electrode lines at the intersections, it is prone to disconnections at the turning point where the line width is changing, which then influences the yield rate and reliability in the manufacturing process.